


Techincolor

by RainbowHairedGlitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Codependency, I don't know, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Post Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHairedGlitch/pseuds/RainbowHairedGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techincolor

**Author's Note:**

> Iwrote this at 12 am okay  
> I'm not sure what it is but ita sad

I.  
They're different, the eight of them. They stick so closely together, never letting anyone in. They're an enigma of souls, tightly knit into something unbreakable. You wish that you knew why.   
II.   
The pink one is the most open, bubbly. But even though she flirts and chats and giggles, her eyes are a void, empty, only lighting up when she's with them. She steals things, and on days when she's sober she can't do anything unless the aquamarine or purple ones are there.   
III.   
The purple on is elegant, possessing a simple grace and light that others envy. She writes dark stories of a land beyond your imagination, a land of darkness and light and death. You've seen terrible things flash through those purple eyes, the rage of a million years, gods that you don't believe in screaming at her from her own head. She loves the green one.  
VII.   
The green one has a certain spark in her step that no one else can understand. How can a girl be so happy, when her friends, her family, are sad? She hates dogs, especially white and black ones, because they make her cry and scream and only the purple and emerald ones can calm her down with kisses and whispers and hugs. She knows more about space than you could ever imagine, and her knowledge expands over witchcraft in the most serious way.   
VI.   
The emerald one is broken beyond belief, his eyes no longer holding the spark you think they once held. The orange one is his anchor, the only thing giving him hope and stopping him from drifting off into his own memories,  the loneliness that hangs over him like a dark cloud. He hates skulls, and he can't even look at the image of one without breaking down. He scares you.   
V.   
The orange one has yet to speak a word to anyone outside of that group. He buries himself in robots and the green one, keeping his heart well protected, never stopping for food or sleep, it seems. Sometimes he stares at his skateboard as if it has personally offended him, and the red and pink ones tap his arm to snap him out of it. He's the one that saved your life.   
IV.   
The red one is empty, a broken clocktower that has no gears left to make it run. He'll reach for a sword  that isn't there, a knight for all of time. The blue one is the only thing that he seems to live for, fighting to protect him every step of the way. The blue one rewards him with kisses, soft and intimate and safe. No one messes with either of them.   
IIV.   
The blue one blows through life, twisting from a gentle breeze to a raging gust within seconds. If you try to scare the red one, he'll be there in a breath, staring you down, sometimes even growling. He binds them all together, even the aquamarine one.   
 IX.   
The aquamarine one bakes and bustles and laughs and she's so damn friendly to all of them. She never lets anyone see her true emotions, being constantly happy to compensate for the sadness of her family. The pink one will kiss her and whisper and sometimes, you think you see tears in the aquamarine ones eyes as she looks at her hopeless, broken family dealing with life. It's killing her. 

IIX.   
It's killing them all.


End file.
